Drake "The Shining Star"
|Occupation = Cyberstar (formerly) Spectre}}Drake, "The Shining Star" 'is one of the Spectres that serves Jakyll and one of the main antagonists of Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV. Description ''An Adept in possession of the "Photon" septima, he can manipulate photon particles into creating his own sources of light and create beams powerful enough to materialize. He can even turn his own body molecules into photons, granting him a sort of teleportation. Four years ago, Drake was a successful cyberstar who used his septima to put on grandiose performances. However, a scandalous article regarding his powers crippled his good image and the music industry ultimately rejected him. Having his reputation and career destroyed by his fall from grace, Drake turned to a life of crime sabotaging other idols and celebrities he deemed were stealing his spotlight. He feels justified in his destructive actions as payback against a world that had scorned his natural beauty and talent. In his eyes, Drake is an idol worthy of praise and affection by the populace. His vengeful crusade ultimately earned him a place as a Spectre, as Jakyll promised him a renewed stardom with a new audience of humanity. Personality Stage 'Roof of Heaven ' “An assault is launched against the Queens of Music, led by an Adept envious of their idol image. As evacuations are underway, GV is dispatched to silence this fallen Star who has taken front stage.” Powers and Abilities As a human attuned to the septimal stage of the Lifewave, Drake has an affinity for the septima known as '''Photon '''which allows him to control photons and manipulate the direction and shape of light. This also allows him to create his own sources of light, such as orbs that float in midair or parts of his own body to flash or glow. The beams of light produced by his septima travel so fast that they can materialize into objects and shapes that are capable of severing the intermolecular bonds of anything they come into contact with. Drake can even alter his own body molecules and turn them into photons, thereby granting him a sort of teleportation. Although, his septima should not be confused with Jota's '''Lightspeed '''septima, which also has an affinity for manipulating photons. While Jota's septima focuses more on the speed aspects of light, Drake's septima deals primarily in the matter of light itself to craft beams and objects made of pure, materialized light. Though with his roller blades, Drake is able to travel at incredible speeds by converting the photons into his wheels Being a former idol, Drake incorporates dance moves into his fighting style that increase his maneuverability in battle and makes it harder for his opponents to land a hit. '''Skills * 'Ring Bling '- Drake preforms a backflip that generates two large rings of light that ricochet across the battlefield. * 'Horn Charge '- Drake propels himself with his rollerblades, charging headfirst like a wild bull. * 'Star Arrows '- Drake fires a volley of three light arrows before rolling to the other side of the arena to fire another volley. * 'Light Seeker '- Drake creates five free-floating orbs of light that will fire light beams at his opponents. They will track the location of a specific target and all fire on that single location. * 'Golden Calf '- Drake gathers photon energy to create a giant bison that he launches forward at opponents. The force of the impact will launch anything it hits backwards. * 'Flash Dash '- Drake's SP skill: He zigzags up and down and across the field at high speeds, leaving behind a path of light that materializes into a destructive beam as he travels. ** "The roar of the crowd gives me / life as I turn on the light show / of Heaven before it flickers out. Flash Dash!" Trivia * Each Spectre is inspired by C. S. Lewis's Seven Heavens. Zac is inspired by the fourth planet, Sol. * Zac's design is based off the bull. * The names of the Spectres are derived from various horror fiction monsters. "Drake" is derived from the iconic Dracula from Bram Stoker's horror novel. Category:GVfanb Category:Adept Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Custom Character Category:OC